buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Alive S2/Rules
'STAY ALIVE 2: Speed Racers Rules' In this version of the game, there will be two (or more) teams of four racers competing to stay alive and avoid speed traps. I will play the gamekeeper again but will not be in any games. My role is to keep score and to create all of the games. As in season one, the game is played across multiple levels, each will get progressively harder. Each racer plays one game per level. All of the racers' scores become "speed traps" in future levels for their team only. If ever your score in a round matches a speed trap from a previous level (from your team) you get a ticket and are eliminated, but you get to keep playing. A team is eliminated when all of their racers have received tickets. The last team standing wins! Each player will play the same button throughout the entire tournament, chosen from the list of non-fanatic buttons with the speed skill. (This includes the newest button, Oregon!) To join, send me your ordered top 5 list of desired buttons. I will use a least-square algorithm to determine the button each player will play. If more than eight prospective racers want to play I'll increase the game to three teams of four racers. Teams will be assigned randomly. The first task will be for your team to come up with a team name. ---- LEVEL 0: (Revving the engines) No contestant will be eliminated in level 0. All scores are safe. Racers will play one game against a random teammate. This will determine the starting speed traps for each team. ---- LEVEL N (for N>0) After all games in the previous level are complete, I will publish a list of speed traps for all teams (from that team's games from previous levels). I will then create games between the teams, rotating racers as best as possible so nobody ever plays against the same driver. Racers who receive a ticket (and were eliminated) keep playing for their team. Their scores continue to create new speed traps for their teams. If all racers from a team are eliminated, that team is eliminated. The last remaining team is the winning team. (Note that the winning team might have more than one racer left alive.) ---- FREE PASSES: For every game you win, you get a Free Pass. You can use a Free Pass to avoid getting one ticket. You can have multiple Free Passes. Once you've been eliminated you can no longer win a Free Pass. ---- TIEBREAKERS: If the final racers are eliminated in the same level, the one who played the most rounds in that level (without hitting a speed trap) wins for their team. If the final racers were eliminated in the same round in the same level, the one who won the most games in the tournament wins for their team. If they are still tied, the racer who hit the highest-valued speed trap (when they were eliminated) wins for their team. ---- NO SURRENDERS: Contestants are not allowed to surrender a round. If they do, they are immediately eliminated. If the surrender occurs during Level 0 the players simply need to play a rematch. ----